Giant Daffodil
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Daffodil grew so big and she started rampaging the city.


One morning at the apartment, Daffodil just woke up from bed. She decided to go for a walk. As she was walking, she notice those strange carrot by the garden. It was not orange, it was green. She decided to taste it and after she decided to eat the whole thing, she felt weird. Soon, her body start to react and she started to grow and grow. She grew even bigger than the apartment, bigger than the city. She screamed. Clifford woke up and saw a giant rabbit outside the window. He decided to see who was out there.

Clifford said, "Daffodil, is that you?"

Daffodil said, "Clifford."

Clifford said, "Wow Daffodil. How did you get so big?"

Daffodil said, "I don't know. Those green carrots I just ate made me bigger."

Clifford said, "Daffodil, those green carrots had too much growth spurt. If anybody eats those, they will be bigger."

Daffodil said, "But I don't wanna be a giant bunny in the city."

Clifford said, "Well it not that bad. Unleast you'll have a perfect view in the city."

Daffodil said, "But what about food? I need a thousand carrots to get me full. Also, I can't sleep outside."

Soon, Norville flew in and he was shocked to see Daffodil as a giant bunny.

Norville said, "Hey Daffodil. Whao, you got bigger."

Daffodil said, "Ooh, what am I gonna do?"

Norville said, "Well, while your big, you can smash the city if you like."

Daffodil said, "Why would I wanna do that?"

Norville said, "You can turn it into a rabbit playground."

Daffodil said, "But I'll be killing lots of lives too."

Norville said, "Look around you Daffodil. Many people are stealing your spotlight."

Daffodil said, "They are not."

Norville said, "This is your chance to destroyed them all."

Daffodil said, "Well, I do wanna have my spotlight."

Norville said, "Don't worry. Just do baby step and you'll be destroying in no time."

Clifford said, "Norville, why would you tell her to do that?"

Norville said, "Don't worry Clifford, I got this."

Daffodil said, "Alright, well here I go."

So Daffodil started walking very slow. First she walked outside the apartment, over the fence. She saw a lots of people out there. She was feeling hungry. Since she couldn't eat carrots, she decided to eat a human instead. She picked up on and ate it.

Daffodil said, "Hmm, good."

She decided to eat some more human. As she was walking, she notice a factory with a bunch of dead rabbit inside.

Daffodil said, "What this? A rabbit factory to make your very own food."

She gasped and she decided to knock it down with her feet. After she collapse, she stomp on it as hard as she can."

Daffodil said, "Hehehehehehehe! Maybe I can get used to crushing the city after all."

She decided to crush some more city as she go. Later, she saw the Vets store, where they heal all pets. She decided to knock it down as well.

Daffodil said, "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Back at the apartment, Clifford was watching his puppy channel. Soon, the channel went to the breaking news.

Man said, "Hello, I am here to give you a big bulletin. A giant rabbit is on a rampage and is wreaking the city. Can someone stop her?" Ahhhhhhhh!"

Clifford was shocked and he went outside.

Clifford said, "I gotta find Daffodil and stop her before it too late."

Clifford quickly ran to find Daffodil. Soon, he saw her eating some more human. He gasped and went toward her.

Clifford said, "DAFFODIL!"

Daffodil turned around and said, "Oh, hi Clifford."

Clifford said, "What are you doing?"

Daffodil said, "Oh nothing."

Clifford said, "Don't play dumb. You gotta stop this."

Daffodil said, "Aw come on Clifford. I love being big. I feel so powerful."

Clifford said, "But you're destroying the city and everything."

Daffodil said, "So what?"

Clifford said, "Look, just come back."

Daffodil tummy started to growl and it was still hungry. She decided to have a puppy meal. She looked at Clifford very evilly.

Clifford said, "Uh Daffodil, why are you looking at me like that?"

Daffodil quickly pounced on Clifford. She grabbed him.

Clifford said, "Daffodil, what are you doing?"

Daffodil said, "MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Finally, I have caught you red handed. Get it."

Clifford said, "I don't get it."

Daffodil sigh and said, "Anyway, soon I will devour the whole city. For this moments forward, the city will be destroyed FOREVER! MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

She quickly ate Clifford. Soon, Daffodil screamed as she woke up from her nightmare. She looked around the room and she notice that she was back to her normal self. Clifford came by and said, "Daffodil, are you okay?"

Daffodil said, "Yes Clifford. I just had a bad dream."

Clifford said, "Would you like me to sleep with you?"

Daffodil said, "Sure Clifford. Thanks."

So Clifford comfort Daffodil and they both went to sleep.

The End.


End file.
